Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk
by RhiannonLennox
Summary: Minion just wants to be normal, but everyone's giving her a hard time about it. Optimus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**8:36 p.m. - 1/8/2014**_

_This is my first Transformers fic, so please be gentle, or not. Let me know what you guys think, please leave REVIEWS ^-^ and the prompt of the preface comes from FuckinPoind3xter, her idea was so lovely I had to ask for sharing. Please check my profile for her complete over view._

* * *

_**Wouldn't you love to love her...**_

Her voice was lilting, soft and yet sharp all at the same time. Her eyes fluttered around, half lidded, the green irises smoky. Her hands ran up through her hair, her soft lips curling up into a small smile, moving with the words perfectly, knowing the song by heart, having sang it more than once in her life.

_**Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover...**_

She ran the tips of her fingers up the sides of her throat, stretching the hand out to him slowly, the fingers curling inward slightly, beckoning to him. His eyes stared ather, then her hand, and he reached out hesitantly, threading his long fingers with hers. The new nerves jumped, and he lazily smiled at her, one she returned, and her lips parted with words.

_**All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind...**_

His fingers slid across her palm, his flattening against hers, his fingers lengthened an inch and a half longer than hers. She stared at him with a blank face for a moment and then she smiled again, laughing and twirling towards him, her chest pressed against his as her laugh practically dripped from her lips. Her hair spilled over her shoulder as he tipped her back, a sly smile on his static jumped face.

_**Woukd you stay if she promised you heaven...**_

He pulled her back upright, holding onto her left index finger as he twirled her, bright eyes watching her bare feet skim across the grass silently. She smiled at him, in a weird way, and she called his name. It pricked at his ears, but it was far from pleasant. Her voice, heavy with husk and a lisp, brought his name to him with a warmth he could feel. He twirled her back to him, his lips connecting to her forehead softly before he faded in static, leaving her smiling at the air.

_**Will you ever win...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**4:37 p.m. 1/11/14**

**So I'm setting this sometime after the second movie, nowhere near the third movie. And this is a sister project with FloodFeSTeR's story Soldier, only the love interest is different for Minion in her version. My characters name is Rhiannon, takin from the song of the same name by Stevie Nicks (Fleetwood Mack), but she will be called Minion or Rhi (rarely) for some time. Please check her over view on my profile. R&R please:)**

* * *

Minion was an artist.

She wasn't a soldier or a delegate, no one special, but in her brother's eyes she supposed she was. Will Lennox, operative and almost co-leader of N.E.S.T. had ordered her transport from D.C., to the naval base he was currently living at. All she had on her was a drawing pad and duffle bag of drawing utensils and some clothes when she arrived, feeling so small compared to the sleek vehicles she was escorted past by an officer by the name of Maylord.

And she was not happy about any of it.

"Will Tride Lennox," she seethed her way into the control room.

When he heard her voice he smiled, then recognized the tone and frowned. She looked so out of place in a small black dress, heels in hand. Had she been ready to go somewhere when she had been picked up? He handed over temporary control to one of the other officers beside him and stepped down from where he was, opening his arms to hug her, but she took a step back, bright green eyes glinting with blood lust.

"Oh come on, it's not like we bagged you," he tried.

Her glare deepened. "I was out on a date."

"You date?"

She rolled her eyes. "That snatched me up from the restaurant. I'm lucky I already had an overnight bag in the car."

His brow furrowed in agitation. "Overnight bag? For what?"

She huffed, ruffling her violet bangs, and placed a hand on her hip. "Will I'm an adult, if I wanna stay over at someone's house I can. Now why the hell am I here?"

Will looked around the control room, seeing small smirk of future taunting waiting for him, and he glared around the room. Some ducked their heads back down, others still smirked at him. He would never hear the end about how his younger sister made him look so small in front of all of them.

"Back to work," he snapped then turned to Minion. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

She almost said no, but sighed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She followed him out of the room and down the metal staircase up to the control room they had been in down to the hangar. She paused briefly to look at the vehicles, wandering what a flame painted semi (which had a desk in front of it?) and a canary Camaro could possibly be doing in a military outfit, then her brother called her name and she hurried behind him. They stepped into a small office, Will shutting the door behind them. Minion sat in a metal folding chair in front of the desk in the room, Will sitting behind it, making his younger sister smile. When he looked up he smiled a little, a confused smile, and cleared his throat.

"What uh, what are you smiling about?"

She shook her head a little. "Through all the anger I'm still proud of you Will…you look like Dad."

His face drew a blank for a moment and then he smiled. "Thanks Rhi, now as for why you're here…I have been hearing rumors around the base and I wanted you safe, which would be here with me."

Minions face grew serious and she set her heels beside her feet, slipping them on. "What do you mean safe Will? Why do I have to be here on the base with you?"

His eyes flickered over her, then he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You still don't know what I do…do you Rhi?"

She shook her head. "No Will, I don't. I told you I didn't _want _to know because I was tired of the military, I was tired of jumping around from base to base, I just wanted to be a normal person. For once, I just wanted to live like everyone else instead of endure the heart ache of this kind of place, that's why I moved to D.C., that's why I haven't bothered to call and ask how the latest missions have went because I am just sick and tired of the heart ache."

Will waited until the end of her little rant to sigh. "You sound like Mom."

Her left eyes twitched. "Oh so now I'm getting compared again?"

"Rhi wait," Will started as she jumped out of her seat.

"No Will," she grabbed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, opening the door to the office. She glared over her shoulder. "I won't wait, I don't want any fucking thing to do with this place. I want to go home, I don't care how much danger I'm in I just want to be normal. Normal people don't get escorts to military bases, normal people…" she took a deep breath, calming her hyperventilation as it started and sucked up a sob, her lips trembling. "Normal people have dates, normal people don't have to worry about their brothers dying over strangers."

She whipped around and started down the hallway, bumping into a small cluster of soldiers as she passed. A few tears had started to slide down her cheek as she walked and she wiped them away. She braced her side against a glass door that led out onto the balcony she had walked across to get here and pushed it open, stopping at the railing. She dropped her bag and leaned onto the railing, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from full out balling.

She had run away from the military for ten years, and here was Will, her older brother, dragging her back in almost against her will. To protect her? To protect her would be to let her go and live her own life. But oh hell no.

"Excuse me miss?"

Minion froze, her eyes snapping open. That voice…that voice was far too loud to be a…humans. Minion blinked and looked up, seeing a bright blue light peering down at her, two of them. Minion screamed and scrambled backwards, her heels catching on the slightly uneven ground, and she landed on her bum. She whimpered in pain and pushed herself up, rubbing her sore bum.

"Holy…Optimus! She wasn't meant to see you guys yet, I knew she would freak out."

Minion swatted Will's hands away, still a little freaked out, and she stumbled back. Her shaky eyes landed on the massive metal face peering at her from behind her brother, and she just about puked. Not from fear, this was just so much to take in.

"W-Will…" she raised a pointed finger up. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Will looked over his shoulder, hands on his hips, and then he looked back to Minion with an almost pained look on his face. "That's Optimus Prime…"

"And I am supposed to know who that is," she spat out, stumbling past her brother. She reached down for her bag and hefted it over her shoulder, stumbling back from the railing again. "I don't want anything to do with this, I am done with it all Will. This is just way too much for me to handle."

Will snatched out and took a hold of her shoulders, pulling her close. "Come on Rhi, you kind of don't have a choice in the matter. You wouldn't even let me explain why I had you here."

Minions eyes darted around, seeing new metal faces popping up behind the original. This was too much.

Her eyes met with Will's and she gave a small sigh, going limp in his arms. Will scrambled to get a firm hold on her, and he held her awkwardly for a few moments until Epps popped up. His eyes widened when he saw the predicament and he jogged over, grabbing a hold of her thing legs. Her took her from his arms and held her in his own, looking around with a very confused expression.

"So uh…so what's going on?"

Will ran a hand across his younger sisters forehead, looking over at Optimus and his team that were now fully formed and looking on curiously. "I knew she would faint, I wanted to do this slowly."

"I am truly sorry," Optimus apologized. "I did not mean to spook her, she was just beginning to cry so I showed concerned."

Will sighed and waved his hand at Epps. "Listen, take her to the lodging and make sure she doesn't leave, I still want to talk to her."

Epps nodded and managed to grab a hold of Minions bag, and he left with her. Will took in a deep breath and let it out in one go, bowing over slightly, and he dug his hands into his back pockets, looking over at Optimus again. The whole Autobot teamed stared at him, waiting for something it seemed, and then Will shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you guys or anything…she would have acted this way if things went slow. She's always been dramatic."

"How come we have not met her until now?" Ironhide asked, stepping forward.

Will sighed for probably the millionth time that day. "She hates the military, has since she was like twelve. Sick of losing people to war, that's what she says, tired of having people die around her."

"You say it like you don't believe that."

Will looked up at Ironhide, his mouth quirked in the corner. He looked down for a moment. "Cus I don't."

"Then what other reasoning could there be?"

Will swallowed thickly. "Mom left when she was twelve."

"Isn't it the same as losing people?" Ironhide muttered.

Will shook his head. "It wasn't the same…"


	3. Chapter 3

**12:36 a.m. – 1/19/14**

**Sorry for the time lapse, but I had some difficulties with and we just got it all worked out.**

**Thank you so much Rosscow and corticarte apa lagranges for your reviews ^-^ and there will be a ton of mystery for this fic, I love mystery.**

**I have to say, this chapter was hard to get out, but it was necessary. The next chapter will start the plot I have in mind, and I'm debating on changing around the plot and dialogue of Dark of the Moon to suit my needs, but I doubt I will. I probably won't even do any chapter for Dark of the Moon, all depends on how many chapters that are between now and then.**

**Oh, and I like a bashful, almost shy, Optimus. You'll understand what I mean later in this chapter.**

**R&R Please.**

* * *

"_Please!"_

Minion's eye's fluttered open, looking around the hazed room slowly, and then her eyes widened, her whole body shooting up into a seated position. Her long fingers curled and tightened in the sheets beneath her and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she looked around. She was in a small room with plain tan walls, a tall dressed at the foot of the bed. She twisted around in the bed, finding her bags on her right side and a cross hanging above the bed. Had someone exorcized her? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, running her fingers through her hair. Why would anything like that happen? She was being ridiculous. She sighed and slid her legs off of the bed, standing up as she smoothed her dress down her legs. The last thing Minion could remember was seeing bright blue lights…

The metal man!

Will had called him Optimus Prime…what a weird name. But what did she expect from a giant robot, Fred?

Minion rubbed her forehead and looked up to the door when she heard a mutter of displeasure. "Epps?"

"Good to know your hearing is as impeccable as ever."

She smiled a little and walked out of the small room she was in, going through a short hallway into the living room that probably took up most of the lodging. She wrapped her arms around her torso and eyed the stranger sitting on the couch beside Epps. He had almost narrow shoulders and spiky black hair, his skin pale and his face rather angular, eyes a brilliant blue. He wore a leather jacket vertically striped with yellow on the left arm and loose fitting jeans. He noticed her from the corner of his eyes, and his mouth popped into an O, then he grinned. He jumped up with more energy than a natural human being should.

"Hi there!"

He sounded like he had just talked for the first time in his life, his voice rough and scratchy. "Um…hi?"

His left hand shot out. "My name's Bee."

She took his hand hesitantly in hers, looking over at Epps with confused eyes, then smiled a little at Bee. "You have a strange name…"

His smiled faltered. "Well uh…"

"He's one of the Autobots, Minion. You've met his leader, Optimus?"

Minion's eyes flickered around between the two and she let go of his hand, taking a tiny step back. "You are an operative of NEST? I didn't know anyone so young could be on the team…"

"I'm not young," Bee pouted.

Epps stood hesitantly, looking over at Minion. "Please don't freak out…"

"How?" she breathed, looking Bee up and down.

"We had holograms, to use to fool humans, what car just drives itself ya know? Anyway, after a year or two our medical officer Ratchet was able to give the holograms physicality. I don't know much about it really, you would have to talk to him about it."

Minion was shaking. Oh great, now the giant robots could sort of be shrunk down to her size? "Why can't I just live a normal fucking life?"

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" Bee mumbled.

Minion stared at him for a long moment and then turned around, pushing out of the house. The lodging she had been in was against one of the far corners of a high fence, patrol dogs barking along those edges. There were a few more small homes and then beyond them two large hangars. She didn't know which Will was in, but she would find him and tell him goodbye. Then she would get her things and leave the base. She didn't want to be here and she knew it. She had told him so many times before that she hated this base, hated the military and all of this shit. She swerved around a jeep as it started to her right and prepared to leave from the hangar. The driver honked the horn and she simply flipped them off, not hesitating for a moment.

She ignored the stares of the Autobots that were in the hangar, jogging up the stairs as fast as she could. There was silence as she entered the room she had the day before, but she wasn't as angry as she was the day before. She was just jumpy and tired. She wanted to get home, she wanted to see her friends, hell she even wanted to go back to work. She had missed a day's pay, and it was looking like she would be missing another day's pay.

"Will…" she whispered.

He looked at her with wide eyes, then around to the others of the room. He swallowed and took off his head set, placing it in front of him on the control table, and he left the room with her. He led her back to his office, not saying a single word as he sat behind the desk. Minion did not sit, she held onto the back of the chair, leaning forward onto it as she crossed her ankles. She looked down at the seat for the longest time before she looked at her older brother.

"Will I am leaving."

"Rhiannon please let me at least _explain_," he pleaded, leaning onto the desk.

She sighed in frustration. "Explain to me Will, explain to me why you won't allow me to leave, why you just had to bring me to the one place I never wanted to be."

Will gestured to the seat in front of her. "Please sit down Rhi…"

Minion sat in the chair, awaiting his explanation. "Make it quick, I'll be fired if I don't check in sometime today."

Will rubbed the back of his head. "Rhi did you see the broadcast a couple of months ago? The one that had went over the other broadcasts?"

Minion thought back, her brow furrowing. "You mean the one with the robot? It was a hoax, some nerds in Georgetown hacked the network because no one believed them about their theories of military personnel…no…"

Will nodded. "Before that attack we were on a mission in Shanghais, China and one of their, meaning the Decepticons, agents gave us a warning that the Fallen would rise again. The Fallen was the Decepticon that was in the broadcast. He attacked Egypt, and Optimus stopped him. I wanted to get you then, but I didn't have the time. I want you safe, Rhi, and lately there have been rumors of more problems with the Decepticons and I want you here with us, protected. Please Rhi, I can protect you here, I can't protect you there."

Minion stared at her brother for a long time. She couldn't call him a liar because she had seen the robots in the hangar, she had met Bee. She had believed the government cover story for a long time, but she had to admit that after awhile it didn't add up. She had not seen any arrest's on the television, no court posting or free the nerd things on Facebook. But she still wanted nothing to do with this. Why couldn't he just tell her from the beginning, when NEST had been formed?

But Will was her brother, and she deeply missed being at his side.

Minion sighed again and looked down. "Will if I stay here…if I stay here you have to keep me out of as much of this shit as possible."

Did she realize how hard that would be? Will said nothing, overwhelmed by the joy that his sister wouldn't be leaving him again. He smiled and reached his hand out, turning it over and waiting for her to compensate. She sighed for probably the millionth time that day and placed her hand in his, wanting to smile but needing to keep herself in check so he wouldn't get cocky or anything like that. She knew her brother.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises Rhi. But you are going to have to meet the Autobots," she started to groan, but he cut her off. "Rhi, it's just a formality and they have to know who they're protecting. Plus, I think you'll get to like them if you would try."

"What if I don't want to get to know them?"

Will chuckled. "You do, trust me. Don't lie to me and say tha they don't fascinate you just a little bit."

Minion smiled a little, but it was gone in a flash. "They're giant robots. I would like to look into it."

Will rolled his eyes and stood, taking her with him to the door. "Oh you are so interested in our friends. Come on, Optimus wants to apologized anyway."

Minion's brow furrowed as her brother drug her along, not minding it all. She was used to him dragging her along after growing up with him. "Why would he need to apologize?"

Will chuckled. "He thinks he's the one that made you pass out."

"He kind of was," Minion muttered, flinching as they re-entered the hangar. "But I didn't expect an apology."

Will pulled her to a stop at the same spot she had fainted at yesterday, staring down at the Autobots for a moment before he looked over at his sister. "He's a very formal…man? Yeah we'll go with that."

Minion chuckled and then squeaked as two bright lights washed over her. She pulled her hand free from Will's and placed it over her heart. "Ok…you gotta work on your entrances man," she muttered.

Optimus took a step back and looked down at the ground. "I apologize for frightening you a second time."

Minion chuckled, watching him shuffle uncomfortably. "I'm not fragile or anything, lighten up honey."

He looked up again in slight confusion and maybe a little amusement, but mostly confusion. "Honey?"

Will chuckled and leaned onto the railing. "She calls people pet names. Honey, babe, littles. She has a nickname infatuation."

Minion sharply inhaled, her shoulders lifting and she squeezed her eyes shut, her left fist shooting out to punch Will in the upper arm. Her cheeks were on fire as he gave an oomph and she rubbed her throat, thoroughly embarrassed for some reason. Optimus stared down at the small fem and noticed how red she was, almost voicing concern until he remembered Will said it was just blushing. It meant they were embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? Had Will said something Optimus did not hear and she thought she should injure her brother for it? Will was rubbing his upper arm, where Minion had punched him, and was staring at her in slight bewilderment.

"What's wrong with you," he muttered.

She shook her head, reaching up and placing both of her hands on either side of her face, shaking her head enough to get her hair flying around her. "I-I don't know."

Will barked out a laugh and she narrowed her eyes at him, her fists balling at her sides. Optimus chuckled a little but when her glare snapped to him he was silent. She took in a deep breath and then let it out, her eyes closed, fists smoothing out at her sides. When her eye opened she reached out her left hand to Optimus, and he stared at it for a moment in slight confusion before she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Give me one of your fingers, smart one," she muttered.

He held one out to him and she took as much of it as she could into her small hand, a genuine smile breaking out on her face. "And what is this for?"

She snorted and let his finger go, staring up at him with a slightly warmer smile. "It's called a hand shake, well, in your case I guess it would be a finger shake. It's how you say hello dummy."

"But we have already met."

She snorted again, chuckling lightly. "Not formally, I passed out on you remember? Anyway, I'm Minion, and you are Optimus Prime?"

He nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, you are correct."

* * *

_**9:04 p.m. – 2/11/14**_

**_My computer died on me T^T_**

**_Anyway, this is most definitely NOT how I wanted to end this chapter but it seemed like the only way I could._**

**_Don't forget about FloodFeSTeR's story Soldier! My character Minion is in that one as well, and she's a bit tougher in that one, just how Flood likes them._**


End file.
